Dinner
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Salah tingkah, Ichigo menahan rengutan. Sebal, tiba-tiba para tantou kompak dengan Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru terkekeh. Ada baiknya dia menurut ikut makan di sini. Lumayan, jarang-jarang bisa mengerjai Ichigo. Sorry late, made for Ken, thanks for request.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friend-ship/Drama/Family.**_

 _ **Pair: Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Ichigo Hitofuri.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, typo.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic. Sorry late, made for Ken, thanks for request. Love TsuruIchi.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Dinner**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Nasi dibungkus telur~ telur bungkus nasi~"

"Tolong hati-hati, cangkirnya miring."

Bibir ranum mengerucut. "Ih, tahu, kok—WAH!"

PRANG!

"TSURUMARU!"

"Tsuru-san!"

"MAAFKAN!"

Ichigo Hitofuri meringis. Astaga, mengapa dari sekian kemungkinan yang bisa dihindari, malah betulan terjadi?

Dalang pemecah cawan teh berjongkok. Kasen berlaku bak bunda tegas, Tsurumaru harus membersihkan kekacauan sekaligus merebus ulang air minum.

"Awas jarimu, Tsuru-san," pesan Shokudaikiri. "Pecahannya tajam."

Rambut lembayung terkibas mengekori dongakan kepala. Alis Kasen berkedut, takjub sendiri pada tingkat kesabaran Shokudaikiri, terutama Ichigo.

Apa karena terbiasa meladeni kecerewetan para _tantou_ , lantas seorang Tsurumaru tidak berarti apa-apa? Secara, punya adik sebanyak itu pastilah susah mengontrol emosi.

Denting wajan bersentuhan spatula dan ketukan berirama pisau ikut meramaikan suasana dapur. Bunyi campuran telur dan susu digoreng pakai mentega ramai mengiringi suasana ruang memasak.

"Goyang ke kiri sedikit, Ichigo—ya, seperti itu."

Mengikuti instruksi Shokudaikiri, Ichigo memiringkan wajan datar pelan-pelan. Celemek hadiah ulang tahun dari tiga orang adiknya dikenakan agar pakaian tidak kotor terkena minyak atau noda lain.

Ah, walau gambarnya agak kekanakan dan memalukan dipakai pemuda sepertinya, Ichigo tetap memakainya dengan senang hati.

Selesai dengan cawan dan ceret baru, benang perak disisiri jari. Tsurumaru menyibak kasar poninya. Begitu meluruskan sendi, Tsurumaru mencium bau gurih.

"Oooh!"

Ichigo terhenyak.

Bahu tiba-tiba dirangkul, nyaris pegangan teflon tergelincir dari tangan. Iris jeruk dibawa bergulir pada cerahnya biner kuning cerah.

"Harum sekali!"

Aaah.

Sekilas _deja vu_ , Ichigo teringat Hakata dan Namazuo. Helai-helai sewarna air laut pantai diseka ke belakang, empunya terkekeh.

"Oya?" Tsurumaru berkedip. "Ichigo, rambutmu tidak dipotong?"

"Huh?"

Gantian Ichigo yang mengerjap. Ditariknya sejumput poni. Oh. Baru disadari kalau pertumbuhan rambutnya telah lebih dari kepanjangan wajar.

"Benar juga." Rambut dilepas. Ichigo memindah _omelet_ telur ke atas nasi goreng buatan Shokudaikiri.

Terpikir untuk meminta salah satu adiknya, Yagen atau Honebami misalnya, memotong sedikit ujung-ujung rambutnya. Tidak perlu terlalu pendek, secukupnya saja. Kependekan juga dia tidak suka.

"Mana kecap _shoyu_? Saus tomat? Sini! Aku yang tuang!"

"Aa—ah! Tsurumaru-dono, jangan pakai _shoyu_ banyak-banyak. Itu bagian Akita."

Cengo di tempat. Nyaris isi botol _shoyu_ disemprot semua.

"Kenapa? Adikmu tak doyan?"

Kepala diangguk. Jelas, Ichigo yang paling tahu, tidak semua selera adiknya sama. Bahkan selai untuk roti saja beda-beda.

Paling cuma pilih-pilih sayuran semata yang tidak mau ditoleransi oleh Ichigo. Tentu saja, sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatan. Terutama bagi yang masih dalam masa tumbuh kembang. Ia harus memastikan adik-adiknya tidak kekurangan gizi.

"Oke. Nih, segini cukup?"

"Cukup. Terima kasih."

Ichigo kembali pada adonan telur berikutnya.

"Mitsubou, _omelet_ punyaku jangan banyak kacang polong, ya—eh, wortelnya kurangi."

Alis berkedut.

Apa tadi?

Shokudaikiri mengulas senyum garing. "Tsuru-san."

Telapak tangan saling tampar. Sok memohon. "Ayolah! Bedakan punyaku! Satuuuuu saja, y—"

Sumpit menghantam ringan puncak perak. Ichigo pelakunya.

"Ouch—!" Tsurumaru berbalik.

Kakak sulung Awataguchi berkacak pinggang. Raut wajah berubah tegas. Telur diabaikan.

Duh—insting Tsurumaru berbunyi nyaring. Pertanda kena omel lagi.

X

"Kasen~~ ayo, buruan! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Yey! Makan! Makan!"

"Ichi-nii, punyaku dengan mayones, 'kan?"

"Telur punyaku yang banyak susu!"

"Hue! Ichi-niiiiiii!"

"Tsurumaru-san!"

"Yeeeee~~! Gokotai cengeng!"

"Ichi-niiiiii!"

"Ichi-nii! Tsuru-san berulah lagi!"

"Hehe, santailah, cum—AW!"

Tsurumaru memekik. Tangan sontak dilarikan ke belakang kepala. Nyeri melanda. Hantaman kecil di ubun-ubun sukses menimbulkan benjol mini serta sedikit ngilu.

"Ih~" Sebelah mata berair. Meski tidak terlalu keras, tapi sakit juga. "I~chi~go~" rengek Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

"Gokotai, sini." Kasen melambai. Gokotai patuh mendekat.

Shokudaikiri tertawa, membagi teh dibantu Midare. "Tsuru-san, begitu terus, nanti Ichigo marah betulan, lho."

Geraknya tiba-tiba terhenti di cawan keempat. "Astaga. Kasen, _omelet_ untuk Higekiri dan Hizamaru belum diantar."

"Waah!" Satu tangan dilarikan ke depan bibir. "Aku lupa sama sekali!"

Midare acung tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Biar kubantu!"

Kepala pirang ditepuk-tepuk. "Tidak usah. Midare makan saja di sini—ah, Ichigo, bisa sekalian Tsuru-san makan di sini sekalian? Takutnya malah berulah lagi."

"NANI—? Mitsubou! Pengkhia—"

Satu sentilan di pelipis Tsurumaru. Bersamaan Shokudaikiri dan Kasen berlalu dari kamar Awataguchi."

Protektif sulung berdiri tegap di belakang Tsurumaru. Bersidekap dengan wajah tegas. "Tolong berhenti mengusili adik saya dan menurutlah, dengar apa kata Shokudaikiri-dono."

Ih ... Tsurumaru meringis, sekaligus heran.

Tipikal anak sopan, bicara pakai saya-kamu. Ah, ini yang selalu membuat gemas Tsurumaru. Alis perak terangkat, nyeri diabaikan, Tsurumaru memutar kepala ke belakang.

Sesama netra jeruk saling bertatap. "Nah, bicaranya begitu lagi. Serius, coba ganti 'saya' jadi 'aku'," bujuk Tsurumaru. Sesungguhnya, laki-laki itu sudah bosan mendengar gaya bicara Ichigo—terlalu sopan untuknya.

Dengus lelah mengudara. Ichigo baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Atsushi mendadak menimpali.

"Betul itu! Ichi-nii kalau ada orang lain selain kami pasti mendadak sopan sekali!"

"Sesekali frontal juga tidak apa-apa, Ichi-nii," tambah Yagen, gagang kacamata didorong naik.

Kening berkerut. "Yagen."

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , Ichi-nii sendiri kelihatannya lebih nyaman begitu?" komentar Houchou.

Hamparan pipi kanan digaruk walau tak gatal, Ichigo lantas menimpali, "Yah—rasanya tidak nyaman jika tidak bersikap begitu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

Bibir mengerucut. "Bhuuu~ makanya dibiasakan." Tsurumaru cemberut tidak suka.

Namazuo melirik usil.

"Bagusnya dibiasakan atau Tsurumaru yang merasa tersinggung yang lebih muda lebih sopan?" celetuknya.

Paras laki-laki bangau memerah.

Gelak tawa berkumandang di kamar Awataguchi. Ichigo mendengus geli sebelum beralih ke bantal duduk miliknya, bersebelahan dengan Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru merengek sok merajuk, berpaling meminta tukaran kursi dengan Honebami, jauh-jauh dari _angry_ -mama-Ichigo.

"Sayurnya dimakan. Wortelnya jangan disingkirkan."

"Seberapa tajam matamu?!"

"Makan. Apa perlu saya suapi?"

"Boleh."

Tatap skeptis bertemu apatis. Ichigo mengerutkan kening, memeriksa salah dengar atau tidak.

Tsurumaru menyeringai usil. "Nah, kenapa diam?" Poni teal disibak. Hamparan jidat disentil. "Ayo, sini, suapi~" pinta Tsurumaru.

Semburat mawar menjalari pipi.

"Tsurumaru-dono!"

Yagen melihatnya. "Ichi-nii, wajahmu merah."

"Malu, tuh," tambah Namazuo.

"Cie, malu."

Salah tingkah, Ichigo menahan rengutan. Sebal, tiba-tiba para tantou kompak dengan Tsurumaru.

"Diamlah. Cepat habiskan." Katanya cepat sembari melahap sesuap telur.

Tsurumaru terkekeh. Ada baiknya dia menurut ikut makan di sini. Lumayan, jarang-jarang bisa mengerjai Ichigo.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
